Pranks
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Eve pulls a prank on David, it turns into a full blown prank day, the next day. Resulting in peace being disturbed among the coven. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! Well I am back from being grounded, and from my amazing trip in Cleveland with the band and choir. Cedar Point=best amusement park Ever! Although, standing up roller coasters and ones with steep drops, not my friends! They had a roller coaster that went straight up and straight down, it went from 0-120 mph in four seconds, and it was 420 ft! So, any who, back to the maybe, two-shot!**

It was halloween, David and Eve had been staying in doors for most of the evening due to the fact they couldn't eat human food. It didn't bother Eve though, she was use to it by now, they were in Eve's room watching 'The Ring' **(A/N: That movie scared the crap outta me when I first saw it! It was good though) **when suddenly, she had this idea, she was going to prank David. When it got to the seen where the phone started ringing Eve paused it and excused her self to go down stairs. Once there she removed her phone from her pocket and dialed David's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Seven Days" she said in a raspy voice and hung up, after a few minutes she heard David screaming like a little girl, she was laughing hysterically, up until David came down stairs and abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong, David?"

"I only have Seven Days to live! That means you do too!" The vampire exclaimed, and held on to her for dear life.

A week later, Eve and David were in her room, when weird things started to happen, un beknownst to David, Eve had short circuited most of the covens appliances, with her parents permission of course. When the power finally went out David gave Eve a concerned look.

"Oh please, how is this person going to kill you? Garlic?" Eve asked, and she retreated to go into the basement, while David waited at the top of the stairs. Moments passed, before he heard Eve's high pitched scream.

"Get off of me! Help me, some body please!" he could hear her begging, it continued as David went down the stairs, before everything went silent.

As he walked passed a supply closet, Eve screamed and jumped out at him, making David scream like a banshee. **(A/N: I did something similar to this to my friend, she got me back.) **

"Eve! That isn't funny! Wait a minute, that 'seven days' thing was a prank, and this was a prank too, wasn't it?" The vampire asked.

Eve nodded, "yup, got you good didn't I? I short circuited all the appliances in the mansion, with my parents permission of course". She explained.

David glared, "okay, i'm going to get you back, it's on girly".

Let the pranks, begin.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I got the inspiration for this, when my friend and I were watching 'The Ring' and I went down stairs when the phone started ringing, and called the house phone, she answered and I creepily said, 'Seven Days' she screamed like a banshee! The next week, we were about 11, she locked me, in the bathroom, after we played the game 'bloody mary' for about an hour. I still hold that against her. So any way, continue? If you have any ideas as to what prank David can do to Eve, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight and Eve was un able to sleep, ever since David had told her he was going to get her back, she's been on edge. And for good reason, as she was going down stairs to get a blood bag, she was caught off guard by the power going out, and the sound of fighting in the main foyer. Eve shrieked and ran back into her room, locked the door, and hid under the covers, and falling into an un easy sleep.

When the twelve-year-old awoke the next morning, she was relieved to find that there wasn't any more fighting going on down stairs. Once she was able to figure out it was safe to come out, she crept into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood. But, something was off, she hadn't seen or heard from David since yesterday and it was starting to worry her, putting the bag of blood on the counter top, she went into the main foyer, and what she saw almost made her pass out, David was un concious on the floor, and didn't appear to be breathing.

"David? David, wake up! I'm sorry I pulled that prank on you, I shouldn't have but I did, please just wake up" Eve begged, he was covered in blood and had what appeared to be a gaping wound with a knife lodged in his side. Eve got up to go and get her parents when a strong arm wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her back down to her knees. The pre teen let out a terrified shriek, before the other hand clamped around her mouth and David's eyes slowly opened.

The older vampire looked at her and started laughing, carefully, he took the knife out of his side and using a cloth, wiped the blood off his face.

"You can be so gullable sometimes Evie, I can't believe you fell for that! And I even told you I was going to get you back!" he exclaimed, David let out an agitated snarl and ran back up to her room, in no mood to forgive David for that prank he played on her.


	3. Chapter 3

David walked into Eve's room to find her curled up on her bed, her purple comforter wrapped tightly around her, she appeared to have been crying earlier.

"Evie, look i'm sorry I pretended to be dead, I just wanted to show you that it's not fun to be pranked, please forgive me?" David practically begged, Eve turned around to face him.

"You're forgiven, do you want to watch The Grudge with me?" Eve asked.**(A/N: I have a story about that, tell you later!) **

David sighed, "alright, sure, too scared?" He asked.

Eve shook her head, "no, I just don't want to watch it alone"

After the two had watched the movie they started hearing strange noises almost like the noise Kakayo (the grudge) makes before she killed her victims. The young hybrid practically shrieked when she heard the sound of someone scratching at a wall or door.

"David, that's not funny! Stop it!" Eve exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Well, we're the only two in the room..."

"Well, let's investigate" David said, and walked out of the room with Eve in tow, after searching the mansion for half an hour and no luck finding the source of the sound, they turned to head back to Eve's bedroom, only to hear the sound of thumping, almost like someone hitting the wall. The young hybrid moved to open the door, but David stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"You know in "The Ring" in the beginning when the girl is walking up stairs and she's about to open the door to her bedroom and you were yelling "no, don't go in there! It's Samara Morgan!" you do remember right?" David asked.

Eve nodded, "yeah, so?"

"Well, you're that girl right now!"

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes and opened the door only to drop to her knees at the sight before her, Mattie was hanging from the ceiling fan, with a strand of black hair as the noose, she heard the noise again and walked cautiously to the closet, while David helped Mattie down, she could hear Mattie's choked breathing.

Eve opened the closet to find no one was in there, until a strong hand gripped her shoulder, and spun her around, only to find her father and Mattie laughing.

"You guys are mean!" The young hybrid explained.

"Yeah, way to give us heart attacks!" David said, clutching his chest.

"That will show you that it's not fun to prank people!" Upon hearing the camotion Selene walked in with Erika, who was holding a video camera.

"Mum? Erika? You guys were in on this too?" Eve asked.

Erika nodded, "I was, your mother only found out what was going on when she saw me with the video camera". The servant girl told Eve.

"Well, now you know what I have to do? I have to get you guys back!" Eve said before walking out of the room, clearly embarrassed.

**A/N: About the sound 'the grudge' makes, i'll post a video of it on youtube so you can get a clear idea of what it sounds like, but my friend she watched the movie, and she lives in North Carolina, so she called her friend who lives in Rhode Island and made the grudge noise, she could hear her friend drop the phone and start screaming! I shall do that to my friend when i get the chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

David barged into Selene and Michael's room, alerting them to his presence, they both looked at him with tired eyes.

"Jesus christ! It's 12:00 A.M! This better be important!" Selene exclaimed.

"It is, Eve's missing! I can't find her any where, i've searched this whole mansion, there isn't a trace of her anywhere". David said out of breath.

"Well, is any one else looking for her?" Michael asked.

"I have people searching the mansion again, I told them we would search the perimeter". He explained in a rush.

Hurriedly, Selene and Michael got changed and left the mansion, David leading the way.

After more than an hour of searching they came up empty handed, until Selene smelled the over powering stench of her daughters blood and took off running.

"Eve? EVE!" The mother shouted, if she lost Eve she wouldn't know what she would do, Eve was the only thing that mattered more to her than breathing. She was about to turn back until Eve jumped down behind her laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, you should've seen your faces! David and I got you good!" Eve said in fits of laughter, Eve was now satisfied, there would be no more pranking from now on.


End file.
